


JWP 2020 #19: Raise a Glass

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Great Hiatus, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fic, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: They showed up from stations all around London.  Written for JWP #19 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #19: Raise a Glass

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Although the canonical character death isn't permanent, it's not like anyone else knew that at the time. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Old Friends From The Yard: Have a long-suffering inspector (Lestrade, Gregson, Athelney Jones, original character) show up or even feature in your work today.

They showed up from stations all around London. Bradstreet was the first, the organizer, and he set up for the rest. Peter and Athelney Jones came together, which surprised no one. Lestrade and Gregson also arrived together, which was unusual, and they weren’t arguing, which was practically unheard-of. Constables and inspectors and unranked policemen, they came in ones and twos and small groups until the pub was full of men who had worked in one way and another alongside Sherlock Holmes.

They’d see Doctor Watson tomorrow, at the memorial, but tonight was for themselves alone. Bradstreet raised a tankard.

“Gentlemen. Mr Sherlock Holmes.”

As one, they drank to the dead man. He had rarely respected them and never truly understood them, but he had nonetheless been part of the brotherhood.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 19, 2020.


End file.
